


Neither Will You

by AuraSweet13



Category: Ten: Murder Island
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Seriously I cannot stress this enough, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: Tom's ending for Meg is vastly different than the one his sister planned out. Rape/Non-Con.





	Neither Will You

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the most fucked up thing I have ever written. And I don't have any regrets at all. If this kind of story bothers you, please turn back. But, if this kind of story seems like your thing, read on.

Meg hid in the boat, holding her breath. She could hear something sloshing around it as Ben talked. Gasoline, probably. Her mind whirled, none of this made any sense.

At the same time, though, it did. It made horrible, perfect sense.

The sloshing stopped, but she didn't move. She didn't want to risk making a run for it, just in case he was waiting for her to try. Maybe he'd get bored and leave.

She hadn't been expecting a hand to grab her shoulders and another to tangle in her hair, yanking her out from the safety of the boat. Meg cried out as her hair was wrenched nearly from the roots. He shoved her to the floor of the boat. Instantly, the back of her sweater was wet.

 _The gasoline was soaking into it._ The thought chilled her to the bone.

She started to sit up, but his hands pushed her back down as he moved to straddle her. Her eyes widened and her struggles grew more fervent. But he was several inches taller than her, and probably 40 pounds heavier, if she had to guess. "I was  _going_  to burn you alive." He said conversationally, and her mind went back to the journal pages. "But, I figured, since I did all this work, and went to all this trouble, I may as well get something out of it." His gaze slid down her body slowly, and a shudder of disgust swept through her. "And you, Meg, are certainly not ugly. Not by a long shot. In fact, I think Minnie is, oh sorry, was, a dog compared to you."

Her eyes narrowed at this. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to speak ill of the dead?" She spat, shoving hard against his chest. But he didn't even budge.

Ben, Tom, whatever his name was, laughed at her attempts to unseat him. "Oh, come on. If anyone deserves to be talked about like that, it's Minnie." He said. "She walked all over you this weekend, and you let her." He shook his head. "Anyway, I'm getting off track." He shifted so he was almost sitting on her stomach, making it hard for her to breathe. "Let's get a feel of my, well, let's just call them war spoils, shall we?" He murmured, laughing as she shuddered again. His hands came down on her chest and he squeezed. But it wasn't painful. In fact, he applied just the right amount of pressure that, if this was even remotely consensual, would've felt good.

That was almost worse, even if the situation was already pretty fucked up.

Her anger drained from her once she realized she wasn't getting out of this. But, if Ben survived, maybe someone else had, too. Clearing her throat, she screamed with everything she had in her. "Someone help me! Help!"

He continued to laugh. "Oh, Meg. Sweet, naive Meg. Don't you get it? No one's coming to your rescue. I mean, the only person who would even notice or care is dead, you made sure of that." The words hit the mark they were supposed to, and her vision blurred with tears. TJ. She tried to blink them away, hoping he wouldn't notice. But he did. Leaning in, he licked the tears from her cheeks, and she flinched away in disgust. As much as she was able, anyway. This just made him laugh even more. "Come on, don't be like that." His tone was a croon in her ear. "I'll make sure this is pleasurable for the both of us, if you behave." He continued to feel up her chest, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "You know, I don't believe I thanked you for saving my life, with the epi-pen." He murmured. "Thank you, Meg, truly." His hand rubbed and squeezed her thigh, in a slower imitation of her actions, and a cry escaped her before she could stop it.

"Stop, don't touch me." Meg protested. "You don't need to do this."

"I know I don't have to." He responded casually, like he was talking about the weather. "But I want to. Like I said, you're the hottest girl who came here this weekend. I mean, you're also the only one left alive, but that's irrelevant." The cruelty in his laugh drew yet another a shudder from her. His hands slid under her shirt, and she gasped sharply at the contrast of his cold hands against her bare skin. "I saved you for last intentionally. You're my favorite."

"You're disgusting." She got out.

"Maybe." He agreed, sliding his leg between her thighs and rubbing slightly. It took everything she had not to squirm away. "But, I also know what to do to make a woman feel good." The feeling of his lips against her neck sent an unwanted jolt of pleasure up her spine. "Let me make you feel good, Meg." His tone was still a croon.

"You're a murderer." Meg whispered, twitching away from him. "Kumiko, Kenny, Minnie, Lori, Vivian, Gunner, Nathan. Their blood is all on your hands."

Ben continued to kiss and suck at her neck, and she tried to twist away, without success. "Can you honestly tell me you didn't want them all dead? I mean, Nathan tried to hurt you. Vivian treated you like her slave, Minnie treated you like her prized show dog."

"You don't get to play judge, jury and executioner with people's lives." Meg murmured, breath hitching as she felt his knee rub between her legs, sending another jolt of pleasure through her. But she didn't answer his question. Instead, she thought about the look of anger in Nathan's eyes when he thought she had put the paint on the pillars, the unforgiving way he shook her while getting up in her face. She thought about the way Vivian had demanded she make the salad, how Minnie had seen she was busy and had still told her to get both her and Ben a beer anyway. It took everything she had not to let that cloud her judgement of the situation now. "No one is perfect 100% of the time."

"Don't you ever get tired of being so kind and understanding?" He asked, grinding his leg a little harder. "Since you got here, everyone's treated you like shit. How can you defend any of them?"

"I guess I'm just a better person than you are." She spat, fully prepared to be hit for her comment.

Instead, he just laughed. "Hey, you won't get any argument from me there." He locked eyes with her. "I'm surprised you're not fighting me more." He said casually. "You seemed to have quite a bit of fight in you when Nathan was coming after you."

"Claire wouldn't want you to do this to me." Meg got out, hoping the mention of his sister would deter him.

Instead, his eyes just darkened. "My sister didn't get to have her first time with someone she loved. So neither will you." He used his hands to slide her sweater up, exposing the bare skin of her stomach to the cool air of the boathouse. "You are truly beautiful, Meg."

She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and brought her head up to headbutt him. Her head spun when she made contact with his, but it seemed to be enough to shock him into rearing up off her. She scrambled to her feet and started towards the door.

A scream escaped her as he grabbed her foot, sending her to the wood floor of the boathouse. The air was harshly expelled from her lungs as her body made contact with it, leaving her breathless. "You shouldn't have done that." There was nothing but anger in his tone now. Meg gasped, still trying to catch her breath, as she was flipped over onto her back once more, and his near full weight came down on top of her. "So, new plan. After I've had my fill of you, I'm going to wrap my hands around your pretty little neck, and squeeze until you stop breathing." He looked at her, his eyes cold and unforgiving. "Take your shirt off."

Her eyes filled with tears again. "Tom, please. Please don't do this." She whispered, her tone slightly pleading.

"Meg, if you don't want me to rip this lovely sweater so you can never wear it again,  _take it off_." He urged, tone becoming angrier by the minute.

A sob escaped her as she brought her hands down to the hem of her shirt and, with shaking fingers, she pulled it up her body, over her head, until it was off, baring her upper half to him. She brought her hands up instinctively to cover the grey bra, cheeks burning with how vulnerable she felt. Goose bumps rose on her skin from the air of the boathouse.

"Drop your hands." He ordered. "I want to see you. All of you."

Reluctantly, she did so, body shaking with her sobs. This was really happening. And he was right, no one would be coming to help her. Because they were all dead. She was the only one left.

He whistled, a low sound that terrified her, eyes roaming lecherously over her skin. "Goddamn, you're so fucking hot." He said. Tom brought his hands to her chest again, squeezing her breasts slightly harder than he had before. "Are these real?" He asked, but didn't wait for her to answer. "Of course they are. You're not like those girls, like Minnie. You don't need to change your body."

She said nothing, turning her head away from him, but he brought one of his hands up to grab her chin, turning her head towards him. "Oh, no, no, no, Meg. None of that. Eyes on me at all times." His other hand slid down to the clasp of her bra and in that moment, she hated that she had chosen a front-clasping bra to wear today. "Look at you, all ready to be unwrapped." He cooed, and with a flicking motion, the clasp opened. The weight of her breasts pulled the cups apart, but they remained on, still partially covering her.

"Please." She whispered again. "Don't."

He laughed, pulling the cups fully away from her breasts. His hands came up to cup her breasts, big enough to completely cover them. They were large and warm, slightly calloused, and an involuntary groan of pleasure escaped her before she could stop it. He seemed to perk right up hearing that. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is the lovely Meg actually enjoying her rape?" He asked, and another sob escaped her as she shook her head.

"Stop, okay? Just stop!" Meg protested, trying even harder to unseat him now. "Look, kill me if you want, just please stop." She had a sick feeling this would be a completely different form of death; one she was even less equipped to deal with than she was the physical form.

He shook his head. "No can do, Meggie." Tom's tone was laced with affection as he nuzzled his face into her neck, licking and sucking at it. He kissed his way down to her breasts. "Seriously, these are beautiful." He said, pressing a deep kiss to one breast, then to the other.

Meg's body shook faintly with sobs. She didn't say anything; hell, she wasn't sure she  _could_  even if she wanted to. And she definitely didn't.

The feeling of pain shooting through her as he applied pressure to her nipple caused her body to jolt as a shriek of protest escaped her. "There we go." He said in response, sounding like the cat who got the cream. "I like my partners to be vocal." He kissed his way from her breasts down to her stomach, sucking every so often.

Meg feared he'd leave marks.

But even more than that, she feared not being alive long enough for marks to form.

She flinched as he popped the button of her jeans, unable to stop herself. His hand slid down into them, past her panties, and she jolted again feeling his fingers between her legs. "No!" She protested.

"Yes." He responded, and then pushed two fingers inside her. She was dry, so it hurt far more than she knew it was supposed to. She cried out in pain. If this was just how his fingers felt inside of her, she couldn't imagine how his cock would feel. "You're so tight, Meg, Jesus." He got out, voice thick with arousal. "I'm hard just thinking about how good it'll feel to be inside you." His hips ground against her leg, and she felt a fresh batch of tears well up in her eyes as she felt his erection for the first time. He seemed large, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to take him without tearing. She'd never had sex before, with anyone. And sure, she had a vibrator for when she got really desperate, but it wasn't nearly as big as he seemed to be. "Hell, I'm not sure I won't tear you apart trying to fit inside of you." He sat back, but she didn't make a move to run. She'd tried that already, and it hadn't worked at all. She watched his hands work at his belt, his pants, and her eyes felt like they were about to bug out of her head. He pulled his pants and boxers down, and his cock sprang up immediately. He was thick, and hard already. With how dry she was, she knew he would tear her the second he tried to push inside of her. "So, the way I see it, we have one of two options." He said conversationally, like he was talking about the weather, and not about raping her on the floor of a boathouse, with the body of her best friend nearby. "Either I can take you dry, which wouldn't be pleasant for either of us," He shifted up so his cock was close to her mouth, and she immediately clamped it shut. "Or you could use that lovely mouth of yours to make the process easier for yourself."

She weighed her options. Talk about a rock and a hard place. But, since telling him not to rape her probably wasn't an option he'd accept, that left her with only one choice. "Please, just...be gentle." She pleaded softly, opening her mouth for him.

The smile on his face did nothing to calm her nerves, and she twitched away instinctively as his hands cupped her face. "Of course I will be. I wouldn't want to spoil your first time sucking a cock by being too rough." His tone was still affectionate as he stepped forward and pushed his cock into her mouth. He groaned. "God, your mouth is perfect." He murmured as he continued to push it deeper into her mouth. She knew when it hit her throat because she immediately gagged on him. "It's like you were made to do this, Meg." He crooned, stroking her face. "Okay, now just relax your throat." He instructed, and then pulled out until just the head rested against her tongue, before pushing back in again.

Meg closed her eyes and just let him fuck her mouth and throat, trying to relax as much as she could. To his credit, he wasn't being too rough with her. Quite the opposite, actually. Of course, that didn't change the fact that he was raping her mouth, either. The chilly air of the boathouse caused goose bumps to rise on her skin, and she tried to think about something, anything, else. "Meg, don't do that." Tom's voice shattered the calm haze that had started to form. "Don't retreat back into your own head." The words reminded her that TJ was gone, because of her, and tears filled her eyes again. After  few more thrusts, he pulled back, out of her mouth. "Okay, I think that's enough." He said. "Now, do me a favour, and take your pants and panties off for me, all right?"

Meg shook her head. "I can't." She whispered. She didn't want her first time to be like this. "Please, Tom, you've made your point. Please just let me go, and I won't tell anyone anything that's happened here this weekend."

Tom's head tilted slightly. "Why would I stop when we're only just getting to the good part?" He moved down her body. "No backing out now, Pritchard." She tensed as she felt his hands grab her jeans, starting to pull them off her body, taking her panties with them in the process. She squeezed her eyes shut, desperately wishing for something to stop this.

But she knew nothing was coming to save her. She just had to endure and hope he decided not to kill her at the end of this.

"You're beautiful, Meg." Tom's tone was reverent as he knelt, spreading her legs with his hands. She fought every impulse to close them, knowing the outcome if she did so would be far worse. He moved between her legs, and she felt him rub the head of his cock up and down her slit. It was wet, and she gagged to think the only reason this was the case was because of her saliva. "Are you ready?" He asked, his tone tender. Like this was consensual. Like it was something they both wanted.

Meg met his gaze despite every atom of her body telling her not to and shook her head. "No, I'm not. Please, don't do this." She whispered.

"Oh, Meg, it's okay." Tom said, reaching up and stroking her face. "Every girl gets nervous for her first time. I'll be gentle, I promise." He murmured, and then he lined himself up and started to push in.

She wanted to tell him that nervous was putting how she felt mildly, that petrified was far more appropriate. But any words she had been about to say died on her lips at the first feeling of his cock inside of her. The saliva helped a little, but it still stung, stretching her out as his cock slowly moved further into her body. Her hands clenched into fists at her side and she tried not to groan in pain. No doubt he'd take it the wrong way and assume she was enjoying herself. Meg glanced down, purely out of curiosity, and a sob threatened to rip its way out of her throat when she saw how little of him was actually inside of her.

Meanwhile, he continued to groan as he pushed himself inside of her. "Oh, fuck. I'm not sure how long I'll last. You're so fucking tight, Meg." She gasped feeling his hips press against hers. The feeling of him fully inside of her was a strange and surreal one, and she felt a little like she was watching this unfold from above. It didn't feel real.

The sudden jolt of pain as her head was slapped to the side, slammed her back into reality with the force of a train. "I told you not to get stuck in your head." Tom snapped, and his thrusting increased. "I want you out here, with me, paying attention to what's going on."

She'd just gotten used to his lazy thrusts, and now the rhythm had changed again. These hurt far worse, there wasn't enough saliva to make it painless, and she wasn't getting any wetter, either. Her cheek throbbed on top of the discomfort and pain inside of her. "Why?" Meg managed to get out without sobbing. "Why do you want me here with you?"

"Because it's not a punishment if you aren't experiencing what's going on, Meg." He responded, placing his hands around her throat, just enough to make breathing slightly difficult. Her eyes widened in panic. And all the while, he continued to thrust at a slightly more brutal pace than his first few. "You know, Meg, I feel bad you're not enjoying yourself." He said, voice thick with arousal. "But it's okay, I can fix that."

Meg barely had time to wonder what he was doing before he was removing a hand from her neck and sliding it down between her legs. She jolted, back arching slightly, as his thumb moved over her clit. He kept this up while he continued to thrust and, to her dismay and terror, she felt herself responding to his actions, felt her body getting wet.

The smirk he gave her made her turn her gaze to the ceiling. "There we go! See? It doesn't have to be painful for you, Meg. Hell, if I wasn't so in love with how you feel around my cock, I might even be inclined to show you just how good it can feel."

She didn't  _want_  this to feel good. Honestly, Meg thought she'd prefer the pain to the illusion that this was something she wanted. Not to mention that, if she went to the authorities after this, if she somehow managed to survive the ordeal, and they found she got wet during the rape, they'd never believe it even was rape. She tried her best to resist the pleasure that was slowly building within her.

But Tom knew what he was doing, and with each stroke of his thumb against her clit, she felt herself becoming even more wet. There was a heat coiling low in her belly that she knew all too well; she'd never had sex before, but that didn't mean she was completely inexperienced with how her body worked. His actions caused her pleasure to spiral higher and higher, and she was starting to pant involuntarily as a result.

Tom seemed elated by the fact that his ministrations were working. He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "Are you getting close, Meg?" He asked. "I think you are." He pressed his lips to her neck, but rather than kissing or sucking, he bit it instead, applying a slight pressure to her clit. The pain and shock from him biting her neck, coupled with the pressure on her clit, sent her rocketing over the edge. Her thighs shook against his hips, her back arching uncontrollably as pleasure exploded in her nerves, barrelling up her body like a sinister tidal wave. Mortified, Meg’s eyes widened as her lower half began to buck wildly against her will, taking him deeper and deeper. The muscle inside her squeezed him, coating every inch of his shaft with slickness. Shame boiled away the pleasure, sobs racking her body as the high finally started to die and her vagina gave up its hard grip, pulsing dully around him. "Oh, that was beautiful." He cooed, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Almost enough to make me come myself. But, since I haven't yet, and since you already have, you don't mind if I chase my own pleasure, do you?" He asked, taking her hands and placing them on his shoulders. "Hold on tight." He urged, and then his thrusts grew much rougher. She didn't know if she was oversensitive because of her release, but these rougher thrusts caused little sparks of pain and pleasure to jolt through her. Meg clutched his shoulders like her life depended on it. "I'm close too." He growled in her ear. "I'm almost tempted to let you live after this, just so I can see if my seed takes in you. Wouldn't that be great, Meg?"

No, it would not be great. In fact, the thought of carrying his baby was horrifying. "Please." She begged. "Please don't...not inside of me."

"It's too late for that now, Meg." His voice came out as a snarl, eyes glaring down into hers as his cock slammed deep into her. His thrusts grew messy, overstimulating her already punished nerves, and Meg had to bite her lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood to stop herself from crying out.

One- two- three hard thrusts and he buried his cock to the hilt inside her, the force pushing her hips off the ground. She shut her eyes, tears springing under her lids as she felt his cum shoot deep into her, filling every crevice with his warm seed, his shaft twitching with the force of ejaculation.

Meg's mind was hazy as he pulled out of her. She could feel his cum trickling out from between her legs, and she shuddered a little. She was naked, sweaty, and completely alone with a murderer/rapist. This was like a bad dream, only worse.

Because she knew she wasn't asleep.

"You're hot, Meg, I'll give you that." Tom said, and she looked away from him, staring at the wall. Disgust ran through her as he licked a strip up her slit before laughing. "And you taste divine." She tried her best to drown everything around her out as she waited for him to decide whether or not to kill her.

And then...she heard the door opening, the sound immediately snapping her back to the present.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. Who on Earth could that be? Did she dare look? Swallowing hard, she turned her head, and her heart soared. "TJ." She whispered in elation. He wasn't dead. He was alive. He was here. He'd help her. Everything was going to be okay now.

His gaze fell on her, and the smile slowly dropped off her face. The look in his eyes now was one that wasn't unfamiliar to her in the slightest. It was a look of desire; however, it had never bothered her before. In fact, she'd always found it flattering whenever TJ looked at her like that, especially when she was around Minnie. But now, like this: naked, exposed, Tom's cum slowly trailing out of her, the look felt predatory.

Like he wished it was himself between her thighs instead of Tom.

"What's going on in here?" TJ asked cautiously, taking a couple steps closer to them. From where she lay, she could see the slightest tent in his jeans.

"Oh, nothing much." Tom responded, hands stroking over Meg's thighs, causing goose bumps to rise on her bare flesh, drawing a shiver from her. "Just Meg and I getting acquainted." She could see Tom's eyes roving hungrily over her naked body from her peripheral, but her gaze remained on TJ. "She's a vision, isn't she?" He said proudly.

"Yeah." TJ responded without hesitation, gaze moving down her body. Her hands instinctively came up to try and cover herself as much as possible. Tom laughed and, was that a smile on TJ's face?

"Do you want to get in on this?" Tom asked, looking at TJ, and Meg felt her eyes widen in terror. TJ wouldn't, would he? He wasn't like that. "Come on, man. Not only did she reject you, rebuff you several times, but she  _shot_  you and left you to die."

Meg kept her eyes fixed on TJ. "TJ, please, you don't want to do this." She murmured. She'd already been raped once tonight, and it hadn't been by the guy she'd been in love with for as long as she could remember. She was certain she wouldn't survive it if he decided to give in to Tom's pressuring.

TJ reached out and stroked Meg's face; she flinched away from the deceptively gentle touch. "You look really good like this, Meg." He spoke softly.

"She feels even better." Tom urged. "Come on, dude, I know you've had a thing for her for a while. And I know the feeling is mutual on her end, so she'd probably react better to you fucking her than she did to me."

Meg was already sore and overstimulated, she couldn't handle being fucked again. "TJ, please don't." She whispered, pleading.

"I mean, hey, if the thought of feeling another man's cum while you fuck her isn't your thing," Tom's tone continued to be irritatingly casual. "you could always eat her out first. She tastes incredible too, by the way."

TJ drew back, as if Tom's words had brought him back to the present. "Nah, I don't think so." He said.

In response, Tom walked over to where he'd dropped his crossbow, reloading it, and aiming it at her throat. "Okay, well then. Here's the deal: Either you eat her out, or I'll kill her right here, right now."

Fear flooded through Meg, chilling her to the bone, and she focused her gaze on TJ.

"Hey, there's no need for that." TJ blurted immediately, not taking his eyes off her. "I'll do what you want, just don't hurt her." He shifted from her side to between her legs, moving so his mouth was level with her vagina. The feeling of his thumbs rubbing circles into her thighs helped a little, and she relaxed slightly. He looked up at her. "Let me know when." He told her softly.

Meg's gaze flickered to Tom, who was still holding the crossbow on her, before her eyes went back to TJ and she nodded. "Okay." She barely recognized her own voice it was so quiet. He leaned in and licked a long stripe up her slit. Her hips jerked against his face involuntarily.

"Keep your eyes on him, Meg, I want you to see exactly what he's doing to you." Tom urged her, but what he didn't know was that she had no intentions of looking away from him now. TJ's thumbs continued to rub circles against her thighs where he had her legs spread, and his tongue felt much better than anything else she'd experienced tonight. By far. He was extremely skilled with his tongue, and unlike with Tom, she let herself feel the pleasure.

This was something she had wanted for a long time, for him to want her like this. But she was still painfully aware that this wasn't exactly consensual on either of their parts, since she was pretty sure refusing would just get them both a crossbow bolt in their heads.

Meg moaned out loud feeling TJ's head get pushed deeper against her, and she looked up to see Tom with one hand holding the crossbow, and the other on TJ's head. "Oh, she definitely liked that." Tom cooed. "I don't think you're going as hard as you could be, TJ. So, I'll tell you what, either stop half-assing it and give her the most mindblowing orgasm possible, or I will. Although I can guarantee that if I get back inside of her again, I'll be much less gentle."

TJ didn't respond. Instead, she felt his efforts against and inside of her double, and her levels of pleasure skyrocketed. Her hands came to rest on his head, but she made sure not to force him, and to her surprise-and sort of delight-he moaned against her as she did so.

"TJ..." His name fell from her lips like a prayer, her chest heaving.

TJ pulled back from her slightly to look up at her. The desire in his eyes made her even more wet. "God, you're so beautiful, Meg." He whispered.

A shudder of pleasure ran through her and her toes curled. Now more than ever, she wished that TJ had been her first time. But, at least he was here now. At least they were together. He continued to pleasure her with his tongue, and her pleasure continued to spiral higher and higher. It didn't take long before another orgasm was washing over her, but this time it wasn't accompanied by terror and shame.

If she focused solely on him, she could imagine they were in his bedroom, music on softly in the background, the lights dimmed.

TJ's tongue diligently worked her through it, and she was breathing hard as she came down from it, feeling boneless. Exhausted.

Meg smiled weakly, dizzily at him, and he returned it, causing her heart to jump in her chest.

"Well, fuck. That was way hotter than I was expecting it to be." Tom's voice cut through the peaceful air that had settled around them in the wake of their connection like a hatchet, reminding her just how dire the situation they were in was. "But, even so, now it's time to get to the main event."

"The main event?" TJ responded, and Meg's heart warmed at the way he shifted up to shield her with his body. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why, seeing how well Meg can take two cocks at the same time, of course." The casual tone to his words didn't negate the fact that Meg felt like ice had replaced the blood in her veins. "I mean, I already know from personal experience that she takes my cock beautifully. But now, I want to see how well she does with another person added to the mix."

"There's no fucking way in hell we're doing that." TJ's voice was almost a snarl as he got up off her and lunged at Tom, tackling him to the ground. Meg scrambled to sit up, doing up her bra to give herself some semblance of coverage. Her gaze flicked to the door. It would be so easy for her to just take off, make a break for it. Hell, TJ would probably want her to do just that.

But she couldn't leave TJ. She wouldn't leave him.

Not to mention that her body was still relatively weak from the two orgasms she'd had. So instead, she just glanced around for something, anything she could use. The gas canister, maybe, but it was pretty far away from her.

She watched Tom pin TJ, watched him work at TJ's pants. "Come on, TJ." He urged. "Join in the fun. I promise you, she feels fantastic." TJ was already half hard when his jeans and boxers were pulled down. "Well, it's a start, but it's not quite good enough." He said, and with that, he started to jerk TJ off.

Meg's gaze fixed on the gun. It was only a little ways off from her, by Minnie's body-the thought threatened to destabilize her. If she worked hard enough, she could get to it, put an end to this.

Taking a deep, quiet breath, she started crawling towards the gun, toward the body of her best friend. Her fingers had barely clasped around the handle of the gun before she was being pulled back roughly by her hips, a shriek escaping her. "Uh, uh, uh." She heard Tom's voice behind her. "Just what do you think you're doing, Meggie?" He picked her up like she weighed nothing, to him she probably did weigh nothing, and carried her back over. "We can't have the main event without our star." He set her down on top of TJ and pinned her there immediately. She heard TJ's breath hitch in pain, felt the head of what could only be his cock poking at her asshole. It was wet, and strangely, the thought made her relieved. If they had to endure this, at least he wouldn't be going in dry. "Now, don't worry TJ, I know you're apprehensive about this, so you don't have to do any work at all." He said, lining himself up with her vagina again. "Leave that to me." His gaze fell on her, hungry and wanting. "And you, Meg?" He murmured, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You just, enjoy the ride."

With that, he thrust inside her, pushing her back onto TJ's cock. Despite the preparation, a groan of pain escaped her. TJ groaned, too, and she sought his hand out, lacing their fingers together and holding tight.

The gesture, and his reciprocation, was clear.  _We're in this together. You're not alone._ Meg squeezed her eyes shut as Tom's thrusts caused more of TJ's cock to push inside her ass. She felt so full it was almost painful, and TJ wasn't even fully inside of her yet. A shaky gasp escaped her.

"How does she feel TJ?" Tom asked once he was fully seated inside of her. "Is she nice and tight?"

"Fuck off." TJ responded, giving Meg's hand another squeeze.

Tom laughed, but the sound was angry. "That's not an acceptable answer, TJ." And then Meg felt his hands clasp around her throat just enough to make her fear for her life. "Answer properly, or I'll kill her and force you to keep fucking her body." As he did this, his hips gave a hard thrust, pushing her so TJ's hips were flush against her ass, drawing a sound of panic and pain from her that was choked thanks to his hands.

TJ's deep groan vibrated against her back. "Fuck." He got out. "Yes, she's...she's tight."

"She's still just as tight in this hole, too." Tom agreed, pulling back and thrusting in again, dropping his hands from her neck to her hips.

Meanwhile, Meg was just trying to breathe, to relax, and not pass out from the pain, the feeling of fullness. But every thrust in from Tom hurt, and she knew her body was probably overloaded with sensations.

"Man, I don't know how you're still holding out." Tom's words were clearly meant for TJ. "I mean, I barely got inside her pussy without busting a nut." Meg flinched at his vulgar words. But he either didn't notice, or didn't care, because he just kept speaking. "So her ass must be like a vice. Tell me, what's your secret?"

"Unlike you, I don't get off on putting girls into situations they clearly want no part of." TJ responded, his tone savage. But Meg could feel how hard he was breathing. Was he holding off on purpose?

Tom reached over her and dug his fingers harshly into the gunshot wound, causing TJ to scream in pain. The sound broke Meg's heart.

"Stop, don't hurt him." She got out, voice shaking with the overexertion she was experiencing.

Tom drew his fingers back, and they were red with blood. "Sorry, Meggie." He said, stroking them over her cheek. She shuddered feeling the blood smear. "But I won't tolerate that kind of disrespect." His fingers dug into her hips, and she couldn't stop the near-screech of pain that escaped her as he pulled her off TJ's cock. "Let's see if this doesn't make you come a little faster, huh TJ?" With those words, he thrust inside her again, once again pushing her back on his cock. TJ's groan was in near perfect sync with her pained gasp. Right when the pain started to dull, he grabbed her hips again and repeated the motion. Meg was acutely aware of tears sliding down her cheeks, of her body shaking slightly from the overstimulation. "Come on, TJ." Tom spoke, but he sounded irritated. "I know you can get it up, but maybe you're just shooting blanks, hm? Maybe there's nothing there to shoot into her." He looked at her, cupping her cheek with his hand, and 'tsk'ing. "Okay, TJ, I don't think Meg is having very much fun. So, I think I'm going to speed this process up a little bit." He pressed her against his chest, his cock still inside of her, and she turned her head to see what he was doing, only to see him wrap his hand around TJ's cock and stroke it once, twice, three times. She watched TJ's hips buck into the touch, causing Tom to laugh. "Okay, now I think we're back in the game." He said grabbing her hips and pushing her back against his cock, thrusting inside of her again.

She felt TJ's body shudder against hers, felt his breath against her ear. "I'm so sorry, Meg." He whispered, his tone anguished. That was the only warning she got before she felt TJ's seed spill inside of her body. A sob escaped her. The torrent of cum seemed endless, and she swore she could feel some spilling out of her, around his cock, which was still inside of her.

"Beautiful." Tom responded, and then he bit her neck, causing her body to jolt in pain. "Now it's your turn, Meg." He said, and his tone was cruel as he brought his hand down between her body and his to stroke her clit.

She sobbed again. "Tom, please, I can't." It hurt, plain and simple, the touch of his fingers against her clit.

"Yes you can, Meg." He urged. "You look absolutely exquisite like this." His fingers rubbed faster, tighter circles against her, and she continued to sob. Only the presence of TJ under her, his hand squeezing hers, kept her from completely falling apart. If she did that, coupled with everything she had already endured this weekend, she had a feeling she'd never recover. But even despite the pain, she felt her arousal climbing, too. He continued to thrust inside of her as he did this, she was all too aware of his cock pulsing hot inside of her. "This is so much better than what my sister had planned for you, Meg." His thrusts got harder, pushing her back against TJ's now-soft cock, but to her dismay, she felt it start to harden again. "I'm close again." He said, even though no one had asked. His motions on her clit increased with his thrusts, and her hips began to move with his, against her will. "What do you think, Meg? Should we come together?" He asked. But he didn't wait for an answer, just kept going, chasing his own pleasure.

Not that she cared, she just wanted it to be over and done with.

She barely reacted when she felt him add another load of his cum to the mess already inside her. Remembering his earlier words, she let her eyes close, waiting for him to finish her off. She just didn't have any fight left in her.

_Let it be quick._

There was a loud crack, and her eyes flew open to watch Tom tumble off her to the side, the red of a gas canister in her peripheral vision. Her breath hitched as she felt TJ gently take her off his cock. "You should finish him off, Meg." He whispered, closing her fingers around the gas canister.

Meg gave a nod before sluggishly moving over to finish him off. Did it count as murder if the person you were killing murdered eight other people before you, raped you twice, and forced the person you loved to rape you as well?

Or was it just a service to the general public?

She looked down at him, canister clutched in her hands. He looked pathetic, really, naked from the waist down, splayed like an animal that had been hit by a car. His face was bloodied, probably from the first hit, but his eyes went to her as she stood over him.

"I am not a murderer." She said, barely able to recognize her own voice as she lifted the gas canister. "I'm a vigilante." Then she brought it down as hard as she could once, twice, three times. Once she was certain he was dead, she dropped the gas canister and walked over to pick up their discarded clothes. Meg handed TJ his pants and boxers without saying a word, and then dressed in her own clothes just as solemnly. Once she was finished, she walked back over and helped him to his feet, gently pulling his arm over her shoulders. Wordlessly, both of them stumbled from the boathouse, towards the dock. When he stumbled, she picked him back up again. "Here, come on, sit." She urged, and helped him sit on the dock, moving to sit beside him.

"Are you going to be okay?" TJ asked.

She looked at him. "I have to be. There's no other choice, TJ." Then she looked back out across the water.

He placed his hand beside hers on the dock, leaving it up to her whether or not to take it. A flicker of hope sprang to life in him when he felt her fingers lace through his.

It would take a while, but he knew they would be okay.


End file.
